


Little Birds

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post season three, Softness, fem slash, meat is back on the table, waiting for the wrath of Hannibal and his puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: “How did you find me?” Bedelia asked. She poured wine into two glasses and extended one to the ravishing creature who looked as though she had climbed straight out of night itself.“It is what I do,” Chiyo answered and took the glass. She pressed crimson lips to the rim and drank. “It is not so hard to find the things you seek when you are free of your cage, and when you can fly fast and long.”





	Little Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



> Special thanks to GreenPhoenix for shipping all the wondrous things with me, and for always taking the time to read and comment so very generously. My appreciation cannot be truly explained. . .

I.

 

“Do you remember me?” The woman asked.

Bedelia stared at her. “Yes,” she whispered. “And yet, not quite.” The woman’s eyes were dark, but soft as they stroked Bedelia’s silk and jewel clad body. Bedelia had the sense that the woman had followed her out of one dream and was pulling her into another. It was not unpleasant.

“You seemed indisposed at our first and last meeting,” she said. “In Florence.”

“Ah, Florence,” Bedelia said. “You are another one of Hannibal’s little birds.”

“Yes,” Chiyo said and her voice was as soft as her eyes.

“How did you find me?” Bedelia asked. She poured wine into two glasses and extended one to the ravishing creature who looked as though she had climbed straight out of night itself.

“It is what I do,” Chiyo answered and took the glass. She pressed crimson lips to the rim and drank. “It is not so hard to find the things you seek when you are free of your cage, and when you can fly fast and long.”

“You are small, but you are strong,” Bedelia said and sniffed out a laugh. She sat down on the sofa of her apartment. It was covered in a delicate, pale paisley that she traced with her eyes. She gestured that Chiyo might sit as well, and Chiyo did. “So, have you come to kill me?”

“No.” Chiyo said simply and did not offer any further explanation. For a while they sipped in companionable silence.

“Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?” Bedelia offered and Chiyo shook her head.

“They survived their fall into the sea,” she told Bedelia. Bedelia looked at her, and her eyes widened slightly but her face did not betray any discernible emotion.

“I see,” Bedelia sighed. “This does not surprise me.”

“I rescued them. I dragged their bodies to safety and helped to make them strong again.”

At this statement, Bedelia’s lips turned up into a small smile and her eyes glittered. “Your loyalty knows no end. It would seem you were indeed sent to kill me after all.”

“It was not my intention, nor did anyone send me. I came of my own free will to tell you Hannibal and his faithful puppy are coming. They are searching for you. I came to warn you, Bedelia.” Chiyo’s features twisted sorrowfully as she spoke these words. “You can hide again.”

“I will not run any longer,” Bedelia said. She put her arm over the back of the sofa and looked out the window at the sparkling city lights down below and all around.

“No,” Chiyo agreed. “Then I will wait with you.”

 

II.

Bedelia woke with a start. Chiyo’s arms were around her and held her down in the bed.

But not with force.

With tenderness.

As Bedelia recovered her senses in the dark, Chiyo’s embrace tethered her to reality so she could not drift away in the urgent gust of her fear.

“I dreamed,” Bedelia whispered. She swallowed and continued, “that I was only a torso.”

Chiyo’s licorice breath stirred Bedelia’s spun sugar hair. “We can still go.”

“No,” Bedelia said. She had caught her breath.

“Then I will hold you,” Chiyo covered one of Bedelia’s breasts with her hand as she curled around her. Her body felt protective and feathery soft as the wing of a hawk around Bedelia.

 

III.

“Are you in pain?” Chiyo asked Bedelia.

“Only if I breathe,” Bedelia said and smiled bitterly. Chiyo had grown used to reading Bedelia’s unreadable face and found it terrifying when Bedelia smiled. Chiyo did up the gown that had been chosen for Bedelia. It was fiercely blue to match her eyes. “Will you be there?” Bedelia asked. Her voice was frightened. She’d given up pretending not to care.

“The table was only set for three.” Chiyo bit her lip and pushed the button to emit a burst of morphine into Bedelia’s system.

“Is it lovely?”

“It is very fine. There are flowers and. . .”

“Go on.”

“I believe you will be garnished in an elegant manner. He is savoring the ritual of this dinner.”

“Will you be there after?”

“Always,” Chiyo’s voice rustled and she pressed her bare lips against Bedelia’s naked mouth. As she kissed Bedelia, she trembled. She could not cry, not exactly, but something like it escaped her body. “We can still fly, Little Bird, “ she mouthed against Bedelia’s chin.

“I will not,” Bedelia said. To anyone else, her face would have been steel, but to Chiyo, it was gold and it melted at a far lesser temperature than any other material.

They considered one another through the haze of drugs and pain and grief. Chiyo put her hands on Bedelia’s waist and exerted a sweet pressure there. “We could fight,” Chiyo whispered. “I could fight for you.”

Bedelia kissed Chiyo then, long and sweet and soft. Their breath was scented with wine and the wishes of other lives. “I do not think so,” Bedelia said at last, her forehead pressed against Chiyo’s.

Chiyo nodded once and Bedelia memorized the pretty pain in her eyes, and how her dark lashes tried to hide it. “Then, I will keep you close as long as I am able,” she said. “And after, I will bless your memory as I fly.”

She twisted a ruby lipstick out of its tube and brought it to Bedelia’s lips.


End file.
